Episode 101
Episode 1 'is the first episode of the first season of The Andy Milonakis Show. Sketches '''Chicken Nugget Pez-' Andy gets a Pez that has a giant chicken head. He opens it and gets a chicken nugget. A toy rooster calls him a 'fat murderer', causing Andy to yell and say, "shut the f*ck up". '''Andy's Neighorhood- '''Andy goes around his neighorhood, talking to random people who have no idea what he's talking about. '''My Little Wubbie- '''Andy tells Wubbie, his dog, now much he loves her. Wubbie thinks about shooting Andy. Note-'First sketch to feature Wubbie '''Moshu Pork-' Andy orders Moshu Pork. When the delivery man arrives, Andy is tied up to chair. Andy after dumping his food, yells at the delivery man to get out. Burnt Toast- '''The toast Andy made is burnt. The toaster refuses to give Andy more toast, because he's jealous of the fact Andy unplugged him to use the blender. Andy tells him that he loves everyone the same and gives the toaster a hug. Andy gets burned by him, forcing Andy to beat on the toaster '''Muti- '''Andy asks Muti what his favorite holiday are. Muti replies by saying he like Christmas and Thanksgiving, but hates Easter since you only eat smelly eggs. Since he prounounces words with S funny, Andy pretends to not hear him in order for him to say "Smelly Eggs" again. Note- First Sketch to feature Muti. '1 in 10 Household items are Gay-' 1. Coffee Maker, 2. Cheese Grinder, 3. Light Bulb, 4. Mop, 5. Tape, 6. TV Remote, 7. Clock, 8.Soap , 9.Toliet Brush , 10. Lamp with moustache and leather ''''Dream Dream Dream''-''' 'Andy dreams that he's a float in a parade. He releases himself and attacks New York as a giant monster. He later encounters Wubbie and start to go all lovey-dubby on her, whie Wubbie thinks about cutting off his head with a chainsaw '''Chop-' While chopping carrots, Andy accidently cuts off one of his thumbs. Andy decides to replace his thumb with his other thumb and cutss thatt off. He tapes the thumb to the wound and realizes what he has done to his other thumb. 'Rave-' Andy dances in a flashing dark room. 'Free The Fishies- '''Andy goes to a pet room and is sad to see all the little fishies cooped up in a small tank. He buys several of them and releases him them into a pond, still in their bags. '''Play- '''Andy makes a play untitled "MOOOOOOOOOOOON!". He searches for a co-star and finds an old lady named Rivka to be in his play. Andy holds the play in his apartment and two people show up to watch it. The play is a hit and everyone celebrates. '''Note-' First sketch to feature Rivka and Larry. 'Mustard Shower-' Andy showers with mustard. '''Dream Dream Dream- '''Andy dreams about being a pair of feet. He goes to buy a new pair of shoes and later encounters Wubbie's feet, who wants to put Andy's feet into a blender. '''Spoons- '''Andy does a commerical with Spoons. '''Race- '''Andy challenges random old people to race against him. '''How Water Is Made- '''Andy shows how Water is made. '''Lil Jon's music video. Lil Jon joins Andy in eating Fruitty Prebbles. After Lil Jon goes back to his music video, Andy gets upset. Feeling bad for Andy, Lil Jon invites him to come. The Rap Fairy- Andy gets a sucky rap machine. Later that night, The Rap Fairy (played Biz Markie) helps make the machine better for rapping. Impressed by this, Andy runs around New York to show off his rapping skills. Category:Episodes Category:The Andy Milonakis Show